Camera: Huis clos by Haldol
by Shanen-Mathew-Michel-Halliwell
Summary: Rewrite of episode 2 x 15 where Reid is kidnapped, beating and druged by Tobias Hankel. And if Reid had not been recovered and saved? Camera is dark and violent, which moved slowly between Tobias and Reid, a disturbing and ambiguous intimacy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Entry point:** rewriting of episode 2 x 15 ("Revelations", released in the USA in February 2007), where Reid is kidnap, beating and stoned by Tobias Hankel (brilliantly play by the very surprising James Van Der Beek). Remember how Reid, filmed and viewed on screen by the FBI team manages to get a Hotch-encoded message. And if Tobias Hankel had not used video camera? Therefore what if Reid had could not be saved? What would have happened if he had remained in the hands of his executioner multiple personalities?

**Theme:** Camera dark, perverse and violent, which moved gradually between Tobias and Reid, a disturbing and ambiguous intimacy.

Warning & author's note: history is in the vein of the 2 x 15. And as in the episode, it will issue physical and moral violence, but also consumption of narcotics. However, this "camera" will go much further than the scénaristes… Necessarily. It's breaking Spencer Reid… break with slowness and delight. The revocation will be long and painful; and the "camera" will therefore to quite many chapitres… Attention! FIC very sombre… I insist. The story could disturb such…

**P.S. on "Dilaudid" Tobias Hankel actually uses in episode 2 x 15** (at least in the original French version, I have not checked): hydromorphone is a potent analgesic marketed under the name of "dilaudid" (including France). This chemical narcotic acts on the brain to increase pain tolerance. It is sometimes used by addicts as replacement of heroin and opium. But it leads to a very strong dependence, both psychological physics.

o o o o o

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The first time…

The first time that Tobias had injected Dilaudid, Reid had begged him not to: "No, not… is it te plait…. I don't need it! ». He didn't not want drugs, especially dilaudid! …even if it was meant to relieve the pain.

"Trust me…" had whispered Tobias.

The sweet voice of his jailer was almost reassured him. Then Reid was left to do. He had ceased to squirm, excitement and fight.

Sitting on a Chair in the midst of this dark cabin of wood, his hands cuffed, Reid had left his abductor impose the Withers, and then make it suffer the bite. And he felt glide. He then momentarily forgot the pain of shots that Tobias had given to him, when the personality of his father, Charles, took possession of him.

Reid, never knew when Tobias going on the door of this dark and dirty, collapses if he was going to be himself, either take the personality of his workaholic father, or the enigmatic Raphaël, one through which Tobias killed.

Tobias became Charles, violent and illuminated, father when the name of God that raining blows; and Reid had the impression that the pain was going to kill him.

_The second time…_

The second time that Tobias was come up with the syringe, Reid had nothing said. The breath short gasping, he had both feared and expected the bite. Tobias had somehow asked permission to inject a new dose.

_"Tell me does it feel better...?"_

Spencer had not denied, not. He could not deny. He could not resist. The liquid in the syringe… relieved the pain.

Reid was numb.

And this silence was worth all the permissions of the world. Tobias, with this comprehensive look had planted the needle offered Reid and blue vein.

The shoot was instantaneous. Reid 'felt'. Far from suffering. Away from this terrifying cabin in which he was imprisoned

_The third time…_

The third time, after being beaten by Tobias, with the personality of Charles, Reid had waited for his jailer again himself and he brings the instrument that would relieve this Dilaudid allowing him to escape into the world.

Tobias had read in the eyes of Reid the desire for needle, the need for drugs. Addiction began to take and the ravaging. The drug had incredibly quickly.

Tobias knew what Reid felt. He himself went through here. How many times, youngest, was shot to death? How many years? All this to escape his father flee the despairing reality.

Of course, there was the cures for detoxification. And he was weaned at the price of excruciating pain, so his arm was strong. But now he knew happen heroin, from Percodan, Dilaudid, like any opiate. It became stronger, more durable, more powerful.

Tobias was no longer a victim.

He became a _dominant_.

Sitting on the floor, on the dusty floor of the cabin, Tobias looked Reid, so lean, so frail, so elongated. This young man, tied to his chair, he seemed so fragile… He needed these injections. The drug would hold; It would allow him to endure its pain and beaten him imposed Charles. Tobias knew how, in this case, Dilaudid could be good.

If his father still hit Spencer Reid until the blood came, he should give attendance, he would look after him. Need someone help. Tobias, him, nobody had ever helped him. Not one person…

No one, except for drugs.

_A follow…_


	2. Chapter 2: Ally

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

Chapter 2

Reid woke up difficult. It hurt everywhere. And still tied to the chair.

His foot, especially, the was hurt. Reid wondered if Tobias… Finally, Charles possessing Tobias… did to him if he had not broken the metatarsal hitting the soles of his left foot as a punishment. He looked at his bare foot blued and found that right, Tobias him had left her sock childhood patterns.

He sat in his chair. His arms were numb. His blood was traveling in this terrible position.

It was cold.

In the small stove fire was extinguished for a long time. There was more ash.

What time be? Was it day? Or night? Through the narrow window covered with tiles of grime, Reid sighted the pale light of the rising sun. It should be in the morning.

In the morning, probably yes…. He had wanted to go to the bathroom.

Since when was it? How many hours? More than one day? Perhaps a week…

Wait… Soon the team be. They would save him. It was only a matter of hours.

He approached his hands handcuffed to his face and touched his cracked lips. He was thirsty.

The drug was doing it. It accelerated dehydration.

But more drinking Reid dreamed of an injection. Something to relieve this perpetual pain.

When the door opened, Reid had printing, as every time, that his blood emptied: Who came was it - Tobias, Charles or Raphael? Would it be fondled by the needle either beaten until blood?

His heart began to beat violently in his chest.

Reid sought Tobias gaze. In his eyes, he could read personality who possessed.

But even before having could decipher his gaze, Reid felt the smell of coffee, the Cup between the fingers of his jailer lives.

"Want..." whispered Tobias aim mug hot and deliciously scented. "some..."

"Thank you". Reid knew that when Tobias was himself, he was his ally; He was trying to make it less difficult. He has his own way…

Reid purpose beverage in small SIPs. The heat released gently in his body. It was good.

But not enough to alleviate physical pain and suffering for lack water.

And this natural need more pressing...

Reid ended his coffee and handed the Cup to his jailer, occupied to rekindle the fire in the Pan: "Tobias it's necessary that I... Ahh... I need to go to the toilet." My God as it was difficult to say, it was humiliating.

"Oh…" Tobias raising eyebrows. Yes, he had not thought about it. He turned his head right, left, looking for a solution. He seemed to hesitate.

Then he approached Reid, he released the rope which retained and the seizing creditor by size, he did stand. Still handcuffed, Reid was taken up to the door. Tobias it opened and the light of day visited a blind moment Reid. Enclosed in this dark hut, her eyes were clash of contrasts.

When he recovered slowly sight, he navigated two steps: the shack was slightly elevated. Around of him, nothing as trees and away, a few old tombs abandoned in the middle of a crazy grass field.

Watching around.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

Tobias made him take a few steps. Reid had great difficulty in walking: his long-suffering foot was terribly suffering and he had no shoes.

Twenty meters from the cabin, Tobias it stopped near a tree: "There"

Reid was momentarily perplexed. He was still hampered by handcuffed wrists and he felt the powerful hand of Tobias on his left shoulder. Her abductor was behind him and the firm.

Reid very poorly at ease. But the urge to urinate was too strong and there were no other alternatives. Tobias leave never alone. Spencer was his prisoner and he would never take the slightest risk losing it.

Reid sighed and trying to ignore the presence of Tobias and his hand on his shoulder, he set out to undo his pants. It soulagea in this degrading position trying to not think about.

When finished, Tobias breathed in her neck: "Come..." and it brought back to the cabin.

There the final on the chair.

He sat again.

"I will bring you food to eat" was Tobias before closing the door of the cabin. Reid said that it was the first time that 'man of the Woods' pronounced as long phrase of the day.

But when the door reopened later, he left place any other personality.

Reid the looked into the eyes of Tobias. It was again Charles, sadistic, violent, and exhilarating father knocking in blood by referring to the Bible.

Spencer felt terror invade him because he knew what would happen.

He knew...

_A follow…_


	3. Chapter 3: Drug

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

Chapter 3

These are the his hands that he felt first. Hands taking by the shoulders and trying to meet.

"I'm sorry, sorry..." repeated again and again Tobias.

Reid, lying on the ground, had difficulty resuming knowledge. He was struggling to open his eyes and something flowed over his face. Reid wiped his hands shackled his spotted tempe and found that it was his own blood.

Tobias, crouching near Reid, raised his powerful arm and put him on his chair.

Reid saw the image of his torturer through a soft veil. He couldn't fix his gaze. He had the feeling of being at the edge of a coma, the impression he was still going to faint. He tried to speak, but fails.

"Spencer?" whispered Tobias wiping blood from Reid face with a handkerchief "It is thy name, is it...?"

Reid suddenly recaptured hope: it was first called him by his first name. He told him, the day of his kidnapping, who he was. But Tobias had it until then depersonalized. If it was, it was good sign, right? He saw perhaps as someone...and not as a human toy he kept prisoner.

Reid managed to articulate three words in a very low voice: "I have...difficulty"

"I know, I know... My father..." Tobias jaw contracted rabies. He seemed genuinely angry with this other part of himself. And no doubt it was truly, thought Spencer. It was characteristic of the duplication of personality.

Tobias anchored his saliva the handkerchief to remove the last traces of blood dried on Ried's temple. He put all his heart to heal his victim, even though it was quite rustic way. He then slid his fingers in Spencer, hair to repel a wick glued by blood. "I'm going search on... what it takes..." whispered while rising.

And Tobias disappeared a few moments.

When he returned, he had with him a syringe and two bottles, a full, one seriously began: "Dilaudid…" whispered Tobias as he knelt near Reid.

In the eyes of the young man he was holding his mercy, Tobias could read the need... the desire... envy.

He prepared the Withers, lifted the sleeve of Spencer, and approached her arm bleeding needle without so stick it.

Tobias approached Reid scarred face and whispered in her neck: "tell the me... Tell me you that it make you feel good..."

Reid understood the intellectual mechanism to break: should he asks, he claims, he begged. Tobias wanted him to make his last weapons, be submitted to the end. A slave of drugs.

Reid wanted to survive, he would have wanted to be strong. But he was wrong, so evil! And it was so much need to lose his mind in the artificial paradise, exile far away from the Earth's hell.

He had his shoot, its dose.

He needed this injection as he never had as much need for something in the world!

"Tell the me..."repeated Tobias in a calm and gentle voice.

Reid, vanquished, is fully submitted to Tobias and obeys: "I ... I want that" God as it was hard to say! "...do me good..." The voice and the look of Reid were supplicants: "... is it, Please..."

So, needle it slid into the vein, and Reid felt product spread in him. He began to soar.

More physical pain, more distress.

Ecstasy and temporary enjoyment of paradise artificials…

It was far away, now.

Very far...

And still crouching near him, Tobias looked sinking.

_A follow..._


	4. Chapter 4: Whip

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 4**

Sitting on this steep chair, Reid tried to count the days. How long was it here? One week? Perhaps ten days…? Between shoot of drugs and fainting due to physical abuse he suffered, he lost the notion of time.

Why hasn't Hotch not found him? Why would nobody came and save him?

It could more: too many shots, too much psychological pressure, too many drugs... At this rate, he would not last long.

How long could a body endure suffering?

How long could a spirit remain clear prior to permanently switch into madness? Reid was afraid of sinking, as his mother. Dilaudid him was so good... Without injections of Tobias, it would have already become crazy, right?

He lowered the eyes towards his wrists: metal of handcuffs, force, incrustation in the flesh. His skin adapted to constraints.

His evil arm, and evil of hands forever linked one to another. His whole body was pity.

He began to have cold sweats... Reid acknowledged signs.

The pain that lacks...

The lack of pain was worse than the pain of sunburn. It was deaf, who worked in the body and pain which gradually the Malachite internally... He did more than that.

Something that Tobias return. Needed. Need immediately... Reid were more able to suppress its earthquakes.

An injection...

Reid feelt the needle tear skin so fine in the hollow of his arm, and then penetrate their flesh, penetrate his vein, feel finally liquid spread in him...

But when the door finally opened, it left enter its worst daemon. Charles had resumed above, the individuality of his son.

"No... No...! "Reid felt fear invade it. He was terrified. More than violence, was the absence of drugs that he feared.

"You're lacking, huh?" barked Tobias, speaking of the voice of his father. "You're like my son. Worthless! I should let you puncture here! Let you puncture convulsions!"

"Tobias..." sobbing Reid "I... need..."

But Tobias could not hear; only half his father demonic was present.

"God did gave you no body so that you use it with drugs! You are a fisherman! You need to confess your sins and repentance!" screamed Tobias in full schizophrenic delusions.

How many times adolescent and young adult, Tobias had heard these words on the part of his father when he was was himself abandoned artificial havens to escape the? Tobias rebuilding life his father in him, and intended to punish by Reid that he himself had been.

"Kneel!" ordered Tobias in a voice who suffered no challenge. As Reid was struggling to get up from his chair, Tobias gave a great blow in reversing Spencer who fell heavily to the floor.

"Kneel!"repeated Tobias screaming. He grabbed Reid by channel. Grimy shirt ripped, revealing his arm interspersed with traces of bite.

Tobias multiple entry points of the needle to the bleeding of the arm of Reid. "The devil is in you! And I'm out! Pray that the Lord had pity you!"

He ripped shirts Reid pans a brutal gesture, it tore completely and threw the pieces on the ground.

Reid, bare torso, shivering cold but lack. His body was shaken spasms. He brought back his sickly arms, such as to hide his pathetic nudity on his thin torso. Full of fear.

Tobias leaned on him and seized by the wrists. He threw against the wall of the cabin. His frail body struck the wood in a thud. Immediately, Tobias grabbed the handcuffs and violently pulling height metal link, grasped the fists knotted Reid a hook attached to the wall of the cabin.

Reid feet barely touched the ground. Its own weight pulling on her wrists hampered at the top of his head. His face was crushed against the wall of wood planks gross, set of splinters.

Shortness of breath, heart beating pounding Reid tried to turn the head backwards to see that Tobias doing behind his back. He opened her unbuckle her seat belt and remove his pants bystanders.

A wide leather belt loop of money.

Reid, extreme anxiety, began breathing very quickly: "Is it you please... don't..." he begged in vain.

"You're going to repent you of your sins and the daemon will leave…Pray to the Lord! Pray!" Tobias approached fixed body of Reid and raised his arm reinforced belt, ready to the UCMJ.

Leather air sound of whip.

And finally, Tobias began the whipping.

**o o o o o**

Reid woke up face down on the ground. Tobias had landed it and left him there, the nose in the dust of the ground of this sordid cabin.

His back burned terribly; Reid was under the impression that he had torn skin. And this is roughly what did leather belt on his skin white and fragile.

He wanted to recover, but he couldn't. He did not force. He was unable to move, unable to stand. He could only stay here, face down, to wait for Tobias come to deal with him. The true Tobias, he could make him good. Should the relief.

Tobias the drugs that he beat. The beat because the drugs.

Spencer was locked in this terrible vicious circle.

Descent to the infers…

Channel without outcome.

Reid began to doubt that found a day.

He closed his eyes.

He had wanted to die.

_A follow…_


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 5**

They are the hands of Tobias on it that back again. The gentle hands of Tobias on his back... torn flesh

Reid, in a complete fog, understood not what Tobias told him. It seemed to shout against the violence of his father; He repeated that he was a monster and he detested. He also said that he would deal with Reid, to do good, treat him.

Reid mit a moment to adjust its vision and resume really aware. He had to remain unconscious long.

He heard the crackling of flames behind him in the pan. It was the only light that illuminated the dark room. The bare bulb hanging from the ceiling was not lit.

Spencer realized that he was still lying on stomach, but that underneath him, ground became soft. Sweet even.

"I brought a plaid and a mattress..." confirmed Tobias. "In your State, you can't stay on this chair."

The glow of the fire, Reid sighted greyish stripes of the ticking. The canvas of the mattress was theory, grimy... Plaid, small and removes, was torn in half. But still, Reid appreciated the progress in his position. He was now able to sleep reclining, wrapped in this, and no longer chained to this atrocious seat.

He felt the smell compresses soaked by Tobias flagellate back drug. He frissonna in contact with cotton on bleeding wounds. He could not repress small moans of pain.

"I'm sorry..." said Tobias continuing his care.

"I know..." managed to whisper Spencer, between two jaws tensions. Tobias hands him were poorly while him making good... What is called 'exquisite pain'.

"Shh…. Shh… " the comforting voice of Tobias sought to calm him: "In a day or two, you go better..." It will heal quickly with it... I'm here... It will go..."

Tobias left drag his hands on the sides of the body lean Reid and white. He could feel the coasts of Spencer overhang or project under his fingers. He gave slowly and delicately restorative cream, with careful and thoughtful gestures.

After beating violence, Reid appreciated that these fists, who had just hit him, know regaining its hands who care, protective and caring. He liked to feel hot Tobias on his bruised skin and large palms... feel that his body could receive anything other than the whip or the syringe.

Reid, face half sunk into the dirty mattresses, mouth ajar, left a long sigh of well-being.

Sat near him on the mattress, Tobias him watched silently, watching his own hands. It examined the lesser of its reactions, religiously listening his breathing, feeling under her fingers her body uncontrolled earthquakes.

Then he left his hand to derive and slowly down the arm of Reid, like a caress. He stopped his gesture in the hollow of the elbow, rubbing gently from his bleeding of the arm, thumb to overhang the vein or project. He then wiped cream oily hands on his own thighs, smearing grease his dark pants.

Then he sought something in his black sweet-shirt pocket. He released two vials and syringe.

"Yes, okay..." repeated, while Reid obediently tended his arm for injection claimed his body.

_A follow…_


	6. Chapter 6: Kill Me

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 6**

_S_hould be at night...

Perhaps...

Reid had completely lost the notion of time. Sitting on this dirty, coiled mattress in the small half torn plaid, a square of chocolate. Tobias had brought him to eat: broth of hen, heated on the stove, that Spencer had swallowed without difficulty, and then a piece of bread with a few squares of chocolate. Tobias had tried to make him happy.

Now, Reid, chewing and swallowing foods became complicated. Anyway, he felt that the drug had. It is just that he really needed.

Reid ended not bread and chocolate. "More later..." whispered a tired voice when Tobias asked him why he would not finish her meal.

Reid felt the need to urinate again making itself felt: "Tobias... I have... to leave."  
With the true Tobias, nothing was trouble. He helped Reid to stand and walk to the outside. Once remote cabin, Reid was able to relieve despite Tobias hands on his bare shoulders. Anyway, Spencer were more able to stand alone now.

But he still had a hint of fortitude to feel any humiliation situation. He looked at his hands shackled, his black feet of Earth, hug lean and filthy, chest full of air and spotted dried blood. He realized, as the sunset that filtered through the forest, how his body was dirty, damaged and gradient. How should be her face, and her hair?

Standing of this large tree leaning against Tobias, he began foolishly to cry. It was longer.

Morally, it cracked.

Tobias had beau trying to keep his exhausted body began to drag, and Reid fell to the ground, shaking his shoulders of tears.

Its nerves looted.

Tobias knelt down to him, visibly affected by his distress: "what is - what is happening?" whispered in a gentle voice. "I'll help you... Let me help you..." He tried unsuccessfully to meet, but Reid had more force. Tobias close to him, knelt daring barely touch so it seemed fragile: "there is? Tell me..."

"I … I …" Spencer said, throat choked by tears: "Lo... Look..." did by presenting his filthy fists to Tobias: "look at me … In what condition... I'm..." he was unable to articulate.

Tobias took Reid hands in hers, and dealt with both curious and caring attention. He really wanted to understand.

"I... I am dirty... disgusting... I stinks!" sobbing Reid. He lowered his head and eyes wet with tears, he whispered: "I... I can't anymore... Tobias... I would like to die... Let me die..."

He felt his jailer finger drag under his chin and forcing him to raise his face towards him: "No..." Tobias, negatively shaking his head. It seemed very affected by words that Reid had spoken.

"Let me, please..." whispered desperate Reid. "Kill me... Let me, please..."

Tobias did not reply. Crouching near to his victim, he contenta is watching a moment this being ravaged, wounded, and filthy lying on the earthy floor.

Then, suddenly, he spent his hands under the body of Reid, arm under his thighs, the other under his armpits and he prevailed towards the Interior of the cabin as a young bride.

_A follow..._


	7. Chapter 7: Bath

**Title:** Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator:** Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of:** Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note:** I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 7**

Tobias had left Reid lying on a layer during less than a quarter of an hour; then he was back with a bucket of water, a pitcher in metal, clean towels, sponge and soap.

Reid, meanwhile, it was calm. The crisis of nervelessness has passed. Apathetic and prostrate, waiting, worried about the return of Tabias.

Tobias filed cases that he had made, water heated on the stove, and then he helped Reid to get up. Settled him on the chair for a long time, had been the chair of torture.

"Here... here...". Tobias looked satisfied. He looks instantly at Reid in the eye, and a hint of threat in the voice, he whispered, designating the handcuffs: "I'll remove them... time I wash you... But if you try you flee, you will regret it..."

Reid had wanted to tell him that he was incapable of putting one foot before the other alone, then escape within the fanciful utopia. But it content to nod, as a sign of approval.

"Property" was satisfied Tobias. And with the key that he always retained on him, he defeated barriers that retained the hands of Reid. His arms were so low they slid off the length of its body.

Tobias then seizes a bathroom sponge dipped in bubbly water bucket; then he took his hands the arm end and bruised Reid.

Did warm water over her body so slightly shaking. Caress soap and sponge on her skin was so pleasant... And it felt so good. Tobias actions were so sweet, so thoughtful.

Spencer closed his eyes, is letting go.

He felt soft sponge navigate across its skin: first, arms and face and hair. Tobias fingers slid off between blondes buckles, massaging the scalp, neck... It was as if he pontificated.

Reid, in soapy water seemed to relive... His breathing was slow, subsided. Mouth open, eyes closed, it was obediently manipulate.

Tobias hands... These hands sometimes bump, sometimes relieve...

Tobias then unlatched the pitcher clear water to rinse hair Spencer; liquid ruissela up to the basin posed on the ground.

Reid then felt soft towel dry gently strands of his hair wet. The spongy absorbed with a certain pleasure drops of water shining on his shoulders.

"Turn yourself forward..." wispers Tobias. "Slowly..." He cleaned his back, blood grub left under the friction of the sponge; the skin was healed.

Head resting on his knees, Reid could have been asleep feeling the towel drying.

Tobias then slid his hands under his armpits and helped him to be rappuyer against the record of the Chair.

Rejected back head, Reid dropped completely in the care of his abductor.

Tobias was kneeling by his prisoner; He widespread soapy water on his chest, sides, his belly... then, by circular movements, clean dirt, stroking the skin... The water was deliciously warm the air in the cabin was fresh. Reid frissonna; Tobias looked the reactions of this brittle and broken body he dominated..._ that dominated it totally_...

He gently wiped his torso Reid, and then he put the towel near to him. "I'll change water …." Tobias said "for the more..."

More? Reid looked away surcingle belly, not knowing whether he feared or waiting what would happen

o o o o o

When Tobias returned with freshly pulse water, he was also wearing a new towel and linens. Mit water heated on the stove, then slowly he lowered up to kneel before the chair on which Reid was sitting.

He advanced his hands to the size of Spencer and went to undo his pants buttons one by one. The young man left the do not respond. The envy of hot water, clean and SOAP was stronger than anything. And he knew that it was unnecessary to resist. It was more entitled to desire, no dignity. Tobias commanded, Tobias decided. Everything.

"Raise your hands" Reid was executed and left the hands of Tobias drag along his hips, then his thighs removing a slow gesture underwear and pants.

Spencer deflected the gaze and left his eyes set on the dancing flames in the stove.

His body was now fully naked and exposed, stripped of any parcel of intimacy. It was psychologically unbearable.

But Reid, docile and submissive left still Tobias wash entirely. He had more pride, more self-esteem, nothing. It belonged entirely to Tobias; He could do to him whatever he wants.

Sponge slipped without modesty on his legs on his thighs on his gender... Reid was trying not to think. And despite the shame he needed this sensation of purification, the smell of cleanliness...

It was just a reprieve... a whole little respite before any other lashes, other shots of fists, other injections, other forms of violence...

When Tobias had finished wipe, it helped him donning removes pajama pants and an old T-shirt he had brought. The clothes had to belong to Tobias himself, when he was a teenager; they were old, indefinable color, but they were clean and smelled good the softener.

"Your clothes...I had to throw them out..." explained Tobias. Shirt, had torn into pieces. The trousers were fatal, as it had soaked dried blood and grime to the frame. The trash was the only solution. And anyway, a cotton pajamas was more suited to the situation, Reid permanently.

Tobias attached Reid cuffs with handcuffs and the left a moment on the chair. Then he took a linen had brought. Reid found happily that it was a sheet. A clean _cloth_. Tobias expanded it on the mattress laid on the ground, rose above the little plaid torn in coverage, and invited Spencer to come to bed.

Reid had any difficulties in the world to get up from his chair and Tobias had to help him move up to this layer of fortune.

"This is... better, isn't it?" whispered Tobias.

Reid agreed a movement of head, him looking shyly.

In its large lost eyes, Tobias was able to read any recognition that Spencer had with emotion. He felt disturbed by this link which was woven enter them, this intimate connection of the victim and executioner, this strange and ambiguous relationship between two people locked away for weeks in this suffocating camera.

Tobias came out somewhat dazed, confused ideas and swung the door locks behind him carefully.

And Reid, lying on its layer wondered how it was paying the hands of the father, blessings that the son had for him.

_A follow..._


	8. Chapter 8: Hug

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 8**

When Tobias again became himself, his first thoughts were for Reid. Schizophrenia in two separate his mind, Tobias knew what he was subjecting the young FBI agent when he was Charles. It was not even aware of its own transformation alternatives. But he felt, by a subtle mechanism of his broken spirit.

Tobias rushed into the cabin to know what his father did to Reid.

He found him unconscious on the floor, face against the ground, his back marked by the whip, and his face bathed in his own blood.

"Oh! My God! "Tobias cried, horrified, kneeling beside his victim. He turned slowly and saw a trickle of blood still flowing from his mouth. It was not a good sign ... He took his wrist between his fingers Reid: the pulse was weak. He then placed his hand against Reid's chest, seeking heart. He was barely conscious. "No! No!" Cried Tobias.

He took him in his arms and carried him to his bed. He stretched on the mattress with care and looked sickly and his body bruised.

Tobias's face was contorted with anguish and pain. Why had his father strove to make so much harm? Is he trying to punish him because of this affection he felt for Reid? Was that a sin?

Tobias wondered what crime he committed. Was he guilty simply of his thoughts?

How to describe the feelings that overwhelmed him, and this kind of obsession that won ...? Tobias had sometimes felt that nothing was more important than this young man lying before him.

He looked Spencer passed out on the mattress. Dilaudid is not enough. He needed something else to treat him.

Tobias left the hut and found out that it was already dark. He got into his car and drove off with a bang, ready to rob a pharmacy.

**ooooo**

Reid had spent forty-eight hours between life and death. His temperature had risen to 40 ° C.

Tobias had not left a single second. He had given all the drugs and injected all products that may treat and do finally come back to him.

And he had watched patiently. Hour after hour, day after day, night after night.

On the threshold of the third day the fever had fallen. Hematomas became blackish mid-violet, but they were resolved. And what might be the internal wound which made him spit blood, it was probably healed. However, the young officer had still not regained consciousness.

Finally, at the dawn of the fourth day, Reid opened his eyes. It felt strange to float. Even lying down, it felt like to feel dizzy.

It was still early morning. The day was just beginning to penetrate the blue light in the hut by the window with dirty windows. Spencer heard the rain falling outside. The drops pounded the roof shaking and striking the tiles.

The air was terribly humid.

Curled up on himself, Reid was shivering with cold. The cloth was not enough, and half torn plaid was too late, too little ...

He glanced at the room. He saw the fire in the stove was off. But mostly, he saw Tobias, asleep on the chair. He was there to watch.

Spencer could not help smiling. He was happy not to be alone, happy to know that Tobias was nearby, he had not left unconscious and sick in this remote cabin. Her presence comforted him. It was so much need it!

Reid tried to sit up on the mattress to catch the glass of water placed on the floor beside him. Her trembling hand betrays him, and leaned on the glass slats.

Noise, although slight, woke Tobias.

"I'm sorry ..." Reid muttered in a weak voice, looking at the puddle spread.

In one leap, Tobias had left his chair and knelt near Reid. In his eyes you could read an intense relief. He took the hands of the young patient in his and, his heart bursting with emotion, he whispered: "I thought you were going to die ..." and suddenly, as if he could not control himself, he drew against Reid and hugged him.

Spencer felt his body against the strength and power by Tobias: his square shoulders, arms knotted with muscles, the chest broad ... Reid, exhausted by evil and by days of fever, gave himself up against the heavily built body.

Tobias gently loosened his grasp: "Why are you trembling?" He felt that Reid was shivering against him. He realized he was cold. Finally arriving to control the burst of violent emotions which had seized, he murmured: "I'll make a fire ..."

Before getting up, Tobias refilled the glass of water and Reid helped to drink. Then he took the wood in the box and lit the stove. The flames rose up, throwing in the damp room a sweet orange. The logs crackled and noise, mixed with rain fell outside, there was something soothing. The cabin seemed less sad, almost like a protective cocoon.

However, Reid was still covered with uncontrollable shivers.

Tobias approached him and sat on the edge of the mattress. He straightened the sheet. "It was not until shortly before the fire warms the room ... The air is so wet ..."

Spencer only shook his head, fixing his eyes tired. Tobias saw that his lips were blue and they were trembling. See Reid and suffering was unbearable.

Then, a sudden and unexpected gesture, Tobias withdrew the sweatshirt he wore black and covered her chest Reid, above the sheet over the threadbare rug. The young man immediately felt the warmth of the garment which was communicated to him ... the heat that the body of Tobias had left such an imprint on the fabric.

But the feeling was fleeting. The warmth soon disappear. Reid had enough energy to heat alone.

Tobias found that the sweatshirt was not enough. Then he considered another solution ... something much more personal . He hesitated a moment, experiencing the greatest confusion. But he could not leave it like that, no. He must do something.

Then he took off his T-shirt, took his big boots caked with mud, and lifted the sheet easily a little shy. Then, slowly, Tobias slipped on the diaper and lay around Reid. The young man, still shivering, he looked a little lost.

"Come ..." Tobias whispered as he opened his arms.

Reid immediately snuggled against his bare chest. It was like an impulse, a physical need of solace, need for affection and human contact ... Tobias slowly closed her arms about him, enveloping him in the heat of his body. The young officer could not restrain a sigh of well-being ...

Nose in his neck, Reid could smell his skin, the smell of the earth, the smell of his sweat ... that smell bad and virile man that Tobias was boorish Reid ... And realized that this smell, he does not hate, no. Quite the contrary, nestled against the warm body of Tobias, he would drunk ...

_A follow..._


	9. Chapter 9: Months

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 9**

Reid lying on the sheet, sweating. The lack, perhaps ... Or the heat of summer. Because it was summer, no? June ... July? Maybe August ...

Reid tried to remember how long he was here. He could not remember. He was kidnapped by Tobias at the beginning of February. But winter was over. Probably also the same spring.

Spencer had long waited for the FBI team to come rescue him. There were long believed. He had long hoped.

But weeks had passed, then months. Even if often unconscious, even if most of the time stoned, he realized that several months had elapsed. Six months, seven months? He was unable to say.

The temperature was rising. It was very hot now. Even Tobias no longer wearing a t-shirt with short sleeves, often soaked with sweat.

And his hair ... Reid ran his fingers tangled in his curls. His hair had grown so much. His hair was along his neck, he stroked his shoulders soon ...

Yes, it was necessarily for months and months ...

And now Reid no longer believed he hoped for more.

He waited .

It was left entirely to his executioner and only Tobias had the power to change his tragic fate.

Absolute power.

And Tobias did not seem tired of the situation, quite the contrary. He never set him free.

Reid seemed to be his toy. It was entirely to thank you for his abductor. This was his only world, the only person he saw for months, the only person to whom he spoke. Tobias was her everything, Spencer was totally dependent on him.

This camera had created an intimacy between them that nothing could ever erase ... intimacy of bodies but also minds. A strange link, sensual and morbid linked him now ... Tobias and linking him forever ... whatever may happen.

Tobias was increasingly Tobias, a little less often his father. Raphael had long since disappeared.

Reid felt that the father, Charles, resurfacing only to give a pretext to Tobias to cure and the drugs.

In the arms of Tobias, Reid was no longer an inert body, and left no will, a body sometimes beaten, sometimes drugged, fondled and sometimes disjointed ... like a doll ...

**ooooo**

Tobias spent part of the day with Reid. Over the months he spent even more time locked in this dark hut. He washed, fed him, but, be wild, he spoke very little. Most often, it contained the drugs and then watch it soar as a result ecstatic Dilaudid. Tobias could have spent his life watching Reid lying on the bed, enjoying as a result of the injection.

He brought, as always, a meal in the evening. The sun was but had not yet set. The days were long in summer.

Reid noticed that Tobias had excessive sweating. His T-shirt was soaked indefinable color. And it looked as he had dug. He still had the land on his hands and pants, knee ... as if he had scraped the ground with bare hands. Reid did not want to imagine what Tobias had been done. Anyway, he was too tired to think about it.

Tobias untied the hands of Reid: "Well ... Eat ..." He handed it to Spencer a clear soup with a delicious aroma. Seeing that Reid was unable to recover himself, he put the bowl down and sat on the edge of the mattress. He slid his hands under the armpits of the young man and pulled him gently, until his back is against the wall.

"That's better ... well ..." he murmured. However, Tobias does not immediately released his grip. He stared at his strong hands and broad, his hands still dull and full of earth on bare skin, milky and pristine Reid.

Spencer looked down, trying to understand what could and hypnotize his jailer.

He also saw the contrast between the two skins. He also felt that the hands of Tobias were hot and live on his body emaciated and sickly. This contact made him shiver ...

Tobias seemed lost in contemplation of his hands on the naked body of Reid. He let them down gently to the sides of the armpits, sides to the waist, the waist to the belly in a slow and sensual caress.

This gesture was ... different.

Reid's breathing quickened. Tobias could feel his fingers. He looked at his hands waving in the rhythm of breaths increasingly rapid Reid.

His hands wanted to touch it again and again, completely cover the cons hold him, take him ... the possession .

The minutes shatter in the silence of the cabin where nothing moved. Reid felt unconsciously that his fragile world was going to tip over.

Tobias hands down even imperceptibly, his thumb brushed the sensitive skin of the abdomen, on the edge of pajama trousers. The strokes became more supported at the edge of being bold ...

Breathing Reid became erratic, and his lips parted in an uncontrollable gasp, "Tobias ...? "He whispered, a hint of panic in his voice.

Reid's voice broke the strange charm of this ambiguous contact.

On hearing his name, Tobias seemed to recover. He frowned as if he came back to reality, then he slowly withdrew his hands from the underbelly of the young man. Reid noticed they were shaking a little.

"Eat before it is cold" Tobias ordered a serious mechanical voice inflections.

Reid then realized that Charles was on the verge of resurfacing.

_A follow..._


	10. Chapter 10: Confess!

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer had to wait several hours, with a silent anguish, the return of Tobias, owned by his father. And when Charles appeared in the cabin, he began with a bunch of insults when Reid was lying on the bed.

"You are the rot of this earth! I would kill you, you hear me? I would kill you if you continue on the path of sin!"

Reid did not really understand what Tobias was talking about.

"On your knees!" Tobias screamed out violently in the bed. He threw him down and forced him to kneel.

Huddled on the floor, Reid waited for the blows rained down.

"Confess! "Tobias ordered.

Reid raised his head, his face flushed with her long blond curls. He spread his hands cuffed strands of hair that covered her face. In his eyes you could read most distress Spencer does not understand what Tobias wanted him to confess. Drugs, perhaps ...?

Useless ...

"Confess! "Tobias cried again.

Reid did not know what he had to say. He ventured a beginning of a sentence of contrition, vague and imprecise: "I ... I caught ... I regret ..." But he did not know what.

"What do you regret? "Asked Tobias in a voice hard and cold. "Confess your sin!"

"Hit me, punish me ..." muttered Reid, bowing his head, used to this rampage. He had been in a fetal position. His forehead almost touched his knees. He felt Tobias crouch behind him and grab his neck violently. It forced him to raise his eyes to him.

"Confess your first abomination! The punishment will then purify yourself."

Abomination ...

The word swirled in the minds of Reid.

Even weakened, his mind was alert.

Abomination ...

Oh! My God!

Reid swallowed painfully, beginning to understand what was happening.

Abomination ...

The voice of Tobias confirmed his fears: "You know the Bible, is not it? The Lord says in I Corinthians, chapter 6, verse 9?"

Reid, grimacing in pain, recited these verses they knew, like so many other things by heart: "Neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals, nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards, nor slanderers nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God " .

Tobias loosened the grip of his large hand on the nape of Reid: "Well ... And what should be the punishment? What does Leviticus, chapter 20, verse 13?" Tobias ordered.

Kneeling on the floor, his hands resting on his thighs hampered, Reid. Tobias looked up a blank stare and recited in a flat voice: "When a man lies with a male as one lies with a woman, what they did both is an abomination and they shall be put to death, their blood be upon them."

Tobias Reid dropped completely and stood up: "You're a glorified whore! A prostitute! But I will not let you corrupt my son. If you still try to tempt the devil, I'll kill you." He repeated these words in a voice cold and decided: "I'll kill you!"

Then Tobias spoke of the need for punishment and mortification of the flesh. He then unbuckled his belt, the retired, and raised his arm, ready to punish Reid for his own sins.

_A follow..._


	11. Chapter 11: Suffering

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 11**

Reid curled in a corner of the hut, had a blank stare. His sunken eyes seemed dead.

He thought he had seen the worst, have all endured.

But hell was so like the universe: infinite .

Reid would have given anything to God that will finally put an end to his suffering and that there, at this precise moment, he may be killed.

... The death was the only way out.

Nobody would ever help him. Or Hotch, or Jason, or Morgan ... Nobody . The FBI had failed miserably. Reid was now convinced. It was over.

And Tobias did not slacken ... even less now that Reid knew .

Spencer felt suddenly guilty of naivety or blindness. Maybe both ...

He tried to be honest with himself. In reality, no one had he not always known? Do not even had it looked a bit?

The young man closed his eyes for a moment, making up his memories to the surface of his memory ...

Tobias hands on him, soft and tender gestures, and personal... their bodies. Reid saw huddled in the arms of Tobias, nestled against his bare chest, breathing his skin, his sweaty, drunk with the smell of his body ... He liked to feel embraced and protected, touched, caressed... but not until then, no, not far...!

He felt himself sliding inexorably toward a kind of final collapse. Tobias had taken everything: his freedom, his will, his dignity ... Reid, mentally, corrected: almost all taken. Tobias had not yet fully owned...

But this does not delay, right?, Thought Reid. He had to be ready for this particular requirement. Because it would apply, is not it? Reid had confidence in Tobias. He never would take against his will, he would never force him ...

Reid imagined what would happen if he agreed to surrender: lewd fondling and the bid was talking about the ultimate Bible ...

Penetration ...

The word exploded in his skull against a bomb.

Reid was not prepared to endure the violent possession of the body, that sensation invasive, physical pain, neglect, psychological distress ... and, above all, the abominable sin of religion.

Spencer was looking desperately for a way to put an end to this situation.

Flee? It was impossible. He was drugged, shackled by handcuffs and locked up. And it's been that he did even more upright.

Suicide? There was nothing in that infamous shack lost in the middle of nowhere, to end his days ... Anyway, he had no physical force. And Reid, even in the midst of this despair, without hope, would not commit that sin.

It was the thank you Tobias. At its full thank you. In life as in death. He had to wait to fall under the onslaught of violence, or succumb to a fatal injection.

Maybe his body gaunt and skeletal soon render the soul under a rain of lashes or punches...? Maybe his heart, weakened by the Dilaudid, finally let go?

His spirit was broken, his nerves severed, and psychologically, it was a wreck, defeated. So why his body he continued to resist? Why is a breath of life passed through his lungs yet?

How long, again, to endure all this? Months? Perhaps the years? Reid thought of all that he had already experienced everything that could now happen to him...

A ball at the back of the throat, stomach knotted, Reid wanted to scream, scream his rage and despair. Even cry would have probably done well. But he could not. He had no strength. He could not do anything... otherwise suffer .

And it would suffer.

He would suffer all... until the end.

Since God wanted him to drink the chalice to the drugs...

Thinking back to the Bible, suddenly, Reid felt as calm.

The Lord's words...

Leviticus, chapter 20, verse 13...

He saw, finally, an exit door.

A thank you from Tobias... in life and in death... in death and in love ...

Charles, speaking through the voice of his son, had told him: "If you attempt even my son, I'll kill you..."

Half of the personality of Tobias wanted to, the other half, one by which he was living his father was ready to kill him.

Charles intends to apply the word of the Lord, even the most extreme... especially the more extreme.

That said Leviticus, chapter 20, verse 13?... they will be put to death, their blood be upon them .

Tobias certainly could not endure the conflict between his desires invert one side and the other religious commandments that he had taught his father. Her mind split in two was going to explode.

Reid thought that his only chance lay in this schizophrenia.

The temptation of the flesh ...

Early death in the great, there was only one step... one step away... No more suffering, more moves, more drugs ...

In the arms of Tobias, in submitting his body to his, the drop carnal and sensual, it would all be over.

Finally finished.

_A follow..._


	12. Chapter 12: Tourniquet

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 12**

When Tobias returned to the hut, it was very late. The personality of Charles, after his fit of rage, had struggled to leave his mind split. He was himself again slowly.

And now he was angry with his father, as if it was not he who had knocked Reid to the blood, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Tobias found Reid curled in a corner of the hut. He was shirtless, chest and back stabbed whiplash, but his face, curiously, seemed almost serene... peaceful.

Tobias rushed to Spencer and gently stroked his long hair in matted locks.

Reid, gradually came to himself. "Tobias...? "He murmured.

"Yes, it's me... My father is gone... My God! What did he do? I'm sorry... sorry..." He looked at the battered body of Reid dejectedly. Tobias Spencer suffered really see in this pitiful state. He removed the handcuffs, "Wait... I'll help," he murmured, taking it in his strong arms.

Reid, finally freed the hands, neck, surrounded by Tobias of his emaciated limbs. And, despite his weakness, he felt his bare skin against the body of his abductor shudder.

Tobias Reid brought to mattress and laid him gently on the sheets.

Reid did not resist.

Half naked, flat back, arms dangling, Tobias Spencer stared his eyes ... feverish identified and the fever was not caused by drugs.

Tobias, himself, was visibly struggling against internally contradictory desires. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he tied and untied his hands nervously.

A moth circling madly around the naked bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Tobias watched Spenser's dark eyes, trying to decipher his thoughts. Reid, eyes half closed, as languid seemed to doze despite the tremors that were beginning to grasp.

The shortage was being felt. His body slowly became covered with cold sweat if this characteristic of junky.

Tobias got up suddenly, "I'll get what it takes ..."

Reid knew what he was going to bring: syringe, dilaudid ... everything he needed and could give him the courage to follow through ...

Tobias sat down one edge of the mattress and adjusts the tourniquet on the arm of Reid. These gestures he had made a hundred times. It was like a ritual ...

Reid would sink, he soared, he no longer feels the pain of his injuries ...

Tobias slowly planted the needle into the skin of Reid, looking at the metal wire to penetrate the flesh, to penetrate the vein ...

Spencer felt quickly from float... and head thrown back, he breathed a moment by mouth, as if he lacked air. He gasped a few seconds before finding a rhythm of breathing less erratic.

Tobias had removed the needle, the syringe stored. He stared at Reid's arm still rested on his thigh. His heart beat a little faster. This contact was burning like a glowing metal. He remained motionless a few minutes, watching drugs destroy Reid pleasure.

Tobias wanted to approach his hand to touch him, as if this contact would give a little enjoyment that the drug caused... as if he is the ownership. He hesitated. And finally, he put out his hand and then the tips of fingers, a gesture he pushed a lock of light hair glued to his forehead by perspiration.

To contact Reid opened his eyes. He put his hand on Tobias, holding her back and a moment against his face, then he slid into his mouth and, finally, he pressed his lips against the palm of his hand.

Tobias had the impression that this carnal contact kindled in him an inextinguishable fire. He gave her a quizzical look and begging. What's in this gesture? Is that what Reid wanted the key? Is he really wanted?

Tobias was afraid to make mistakes, misinterpret. He did not want to hurt Reid. No, he would never force him. Nothing would happen if Spencer did not want.

Sitting on the bed, frozen pending, Tobias breathing fast, he was breathing hard.

Encouraged by the attitude of Spencer, Tobias seemed ready to take risks, willing to ignore its taboos... ready, finally, to surrender to the demands of his nature. The heart pounding, he suddenly withdrew his shirt soaked with sweat and dropped to the ground.

Then in one swift motion, he took the delicate wrist of Reid and brought him back on his chest. He clapped his hand firmly and kept white and delicate Spencer against his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if intoxicated by this contact and the direction he gave to this gesture.

Reid looked at the athletic body that dominated: square shoulders, broad chest, hairy, Tobias was embodied masculinity and virility. He had a strong and powerful body, a body dominant.

Under his fingers, Reid could feel the heart beat Tobias wildly. The heat radiated from his body ... Spencer closed his eyes, intoxicated by the strange sensation that seized and ambiguous. Was it just the drugs that caused him the intoxication of the senses?

Tobias slowly released the grip of his hand on Reid's wrist and whispered, his breath a little short: "Is that ... Is that I can touch you? "

Reid thought back to the words of Charles terrible and threatening, he thought back to the Bible, he thought back to the split personalities of Schizophrenic and Tobias.

He thought also that embrace, in the early morning, when Tobias had hugged and he had curled up against him, nose in his neck ... the warmth of her body, the smell of her skin The sweetness of this physical contact, this intimate sensuality and ambiguous ...

Reid said he was guilty, right? Guilty, somewhere, for having sought to have wanted... maybe even desire it earnestly...

Almighty Lord, thy will be done...

One kiss me, and one kills me.

Amen...

"Is what I can touch you?" Tobias asked again with a look anguished and pleading.

For Reid, the words sounded like the ultimate hope. The carnal love and death, intimately... Then Reid parted his lips trembled and murmured shyly: "Yes ..."

_A follow..._


	13. Chapter 13: Touch

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!** This chapter was very not my age range (im 15)!**

**Camera**

**Chapter 13**

If Reid had whispered his consent, Tobias had thought his skull would explode with happiness. This' yes' completely revolutionized his mind and his whole being. He felt the blood pounding violently his temples and his heart pumping like crazy.

He let his instincts and his desire to guide him. His hands, eager for contact, traversed the chest hollow Reid, stroking his smooth skin and quivering with delight. He let his fingers down to her belly and find their way under the elastic of his pajamas. He had no hesitation this time. He grabbed the fabric on the sides of her hips and slid the cotton trousers down his legs ... slowly ... enjoying, in his eyes as his hands, every inch of skin exposed.

Reid felt his breathing faster and her breath became short. He was now naked and offered face to Tobias still half dressed. It felt so vulnerable . The lips parted, he gasped. Fear, excitement, exquisite humiliation and forced him to surrender.

And Tobias lay on him, burying her face in her neck, inhaling her hair, stroking it anywhere ...

Spencer could not resist the embrace, squeeze this massive body against hers and domineering. He needed to touch, feed force and power of this man and wild boor, feeling under the palms of his hands his burning flesh, her muscles knotted, its vitality and sensuality, both morbid and bestial.

Reid felt the lips of Tobias who kissed his shoulder, his chest, then his tongue licked his skin, his tongue ... the dripping of saliva which traced his way to his belly, watching the reactions of his body. Tobias was like an animal, sensual and tactile, panting and groaning, unable to restrain the expression of his pleasure.

Tobias then sat up slowly over Reid, staring into his eyes. His eyes were dark, deep, dilated pupils like a beast when pounce on its prey. He knelt down between Spencer's legs and began to unbuckle his belt, then the buttons of his trousers.

Reid watched, fascinated and terrified at the same time. He saw the pants and boxers slip down her legs with bulging muscles, and fall on the floor, on the floor of the cabin dark.

There was nothing left, no more barrier.

Just their naked bodies.

The overwhelming desire of Tobias. And fragility of Reid.

Tobias wanted. A desire gross, violent, impossible to contain. Almost need a primary.

Its large and powerful hands, he grabbed Reid's hips, and without a word, he turned his stomach. Without further preliminary.

Reid was paralyzed. He was afraid of being torn, abused, fear of this pain, invasive and irreversible. His body exhausted by the blows and the drug was unable to react. It was not even sure I want to stop.

Face buried in the sheets crumpled, bent neck, Spencer closed his eyes, waiting to be taken, to be possessed, to belong entirely.

He felt the hands of Tobias open her legs, a sensuous gesture strangely slow and soft. And then a familiar sound ... a little noise ... noise ... pharmaceutical tube Reid opened his eyes and saw the hand of Tobias, which rested on the ground soothing cream, which had so often nursed her back flayed by the whip.

Reid swallowed, anticipating with anguish what would inevitably happen. His heart was beating so fast, so hard, compressing his chest ... almost stifling ... The swift flow of blood pounding his temples and ringing in his head like a migraine paralyzing.

He suffered the stroke gelled, these fingers lubricated and invasive preparing their way ... Reid stuck her nails into the mattress ticking, crumpling the sheets in the hollow of his fists. All his muscles were tense, stiff with stress.

Spencer then felt the hot and heavy body of Tobias, lying against his back, sliding his legs between her thighs to open them, block them and place them, then his hand that guide, and finally feeling penetration begins.

First, a gentle ... the softness of her sex, oiled by the cream latex ... No, no. Penetration sensual, carnal, flesh ... Bareback directly against hers ... and all that Tobias was necessarily the end of the tenure, leave him ...

Then the feeling of invasion slower, more painful as it is more complete ...

Reid could not control himself. A cry escaped his lips, he can not remember. The pain was growing inexorably as the domination of Tobias grew up to be total ...

Tear the intimate burned and excited at once. Spencer was like paralyzed. In his neck, he felt the hot breath of Tobias, who was breathing faster and faster, more and more loudly, as and when the acceleration of movement. He took it, and resumed again in waves so rapid and wrenching that Reid could not help moan and scream. Her body arched, both pain and excitement.

Hand pressure on the sides of Tobias on his hips and his shoulders he never relaxed. His body stuck to his, he jerking pace, seeking to maximize their contact with moist flesh that is consumed. Tobias wanted to feel the warm skin glistening with sweat and Reid all over his chest, all over his belly, where the burning desire ... The cons also feel her thighs ... and the feeling of the ravage ...

Reid was left to ruin by his cock strokes, unable to stifle her cries and moans. The pain was washed by successive waves of pleasure, and then she came back, again and again. The excitement grew, her nerves broke, but it did not explode. Reid moaned in pain, frustration ... this joy that kept him on board but who hid him constantly.

The nose in the neck of Spencer, the Tobias breathing, mouth open, getting drunk of its smell. And Reid was in his back lips brushed her neck that Tobias, who kissed his mouth, his tongue licking ... and that the small bites on his shoulders that Tobias was inflicting on him, as to possess more, as if to retain a little before enjoying.

Tobias was emitting small grunts and groans, like a wild animal. He kissed her like a wild animal ... with a passion, but also with the harshness and bitterness of the big cats, this arousal violent predators. Tobias had never experienced such intense pleasure, however brutal. He kissed him ... yes, he kissed her like an animal, without control, without other thought than to enjoy it ... just this obsession with the kiss ... kiss to go insane.

The pace soon became frantic, he's stunned. Tobias was drunk with great pleasure that this negated his thoughts, which crushed his spirit ...

And then, finally, the enjoyment of Tobias eventually explode in a brief cry, stifled in the neck of Reid. He stayed down for a moment in him, panting in his neck, keeping it below him, fully captive ... Tobias had the impression that his brain had burst into pieces. He had never felt anything like this before. He wanted that feeling of extreme pleasure to be permanent, it never stops.

Reid lying on his hands touched him again, his lips kept kissing her neck, her shoulders ... her tongue licking his sweat ... as if to prolong the ecstasy. And finally, he slipped his hand between her thighs glistening with sweat of the young officer and retired him.

And while Tobias, soaked in sweat and gasping for breath, let it roll on the mat, Reid, still on his stomach, face buried in crumpled sheets, unable to move. He remained frozen for the physical pain mixed with pleasure, even frustration between her thighs so hard, that this issue had never come ... and the strange sensation of being permanently subjected, enslaved to the desire of the other. Dominated.

Tobias eventually resume a regular rhythm of breathing. He turned to Reid, a little worried about his inaction, and still owned by the need to touch, caress the soft curve of her buttocks. He did it slowly turn around, drawing her up against him.

Spencer's face was carved by Dilaudid pain that could not completely annihilate her cheeks were rosy by physical exertion and sexual excitement that gripped again, the excitement he tried in vain to fight ... .

Tobias finally embraced her and whispered the first words since they were lying against one another: "I ... I hurt you? "Her voice was so soft, her eyes so worried.

Reid did not know what to say. He put out his hand and stroked his thin white lips Tobias fingertips. It was a tender gesture, a move that erased the need for words. Tobias pressed her mouth against his palm and kissed her hand gently.

Reid smiled a little bitter it was strange to think that Tobias had touched him everywhere, he had washed thoroughly, he had licked, bitten, fucked, but he entered ... had ever kissed. Never had he laid his lips against hers, their languages had never caressed.

Lying against each other, naked on rumpled sheets, they watched in silence, as if to convince himself that all this had really happened.

Despite the drugs and his physical deterioration, Reid was well aware how much his mind was affected. 's syndrome Stockholm ... the love of the victim for his executioner ... Reid knew deep down that these months of confinement had artificially changed, that these feelings were distorted. But this knowledge was useless, useless. He could not fight.

Reid could not stop to fix Tobias, to drown his gaze into hers ... He wanted to drink before it becomes soft gaze Charles, before he struck up blood, probably before he beat to death ... until tomorrow, probably, it does not kill ...

Reid said it was perhaps the last time he was in the arms of Tobias, the last time he felt protected, wanted, maybe just loved ... Spencer scrutinized the face of his jailer , half angel, half demon, both torturer and lover ... There was something unreal.

Tobias, too, seemed mesmerized. Reid had wanted him, despite the violence and threats of his father ... He had wished he had left in his arm and had given him everything ... given everything he had so long and so intensely wanted. Tobias felt so happy, what happiness he never thought possible approach. Spencer was there with him ... nothing but him ... Nobody would ever do it. It would keep everything against him ... forever. His father would have to understand and get used to.

Tobias let his eyes drift to the side of Reid, a look lazy and possessive, as one admires a conquered territory. Then he noticed that Reid had not enjoyed. The desire had seized him, but he had remained unfinished. Despite the pain of penetration, intense sexual excitement had produced its automation, but was unsatisfied.

A slight smile hovered on the lips of Tobias, he loved seeing the young officer and his manifest desire him. He revealed his hand between the thighs of Reid, with his large hand covering his erection.

At this contact, Reid could not restrain a groan: "Please ... No ..." he muttered, like a mindless reflex. A sense of shame overwhelmed him ... shame to want him, want him to touch it again.

"Shhh ..." Tobias whispered. "I want you to take pleasure ... I want to see you enjoy ... let me go ... Let me do good ..."

Reid did not knew could not resist. He no longer had the will.

Tobias then caressed her expert hands. Spencer closed his eyes and burying his face into the shoulder of the man who dominated him completely, he gave himself, letting him do what he wanted.

Tobias knew accelerate and slow down the fun. In his hand he managed to bring it to the edge and then hold it up to the young agent crazy, until he begged, till his hand grasps the arm of Tobias, he encircles the wrist, a gesture calling for deliverance.

Tobias looked to take his pleasure as his fingers as he looked to enjoy under the influence of drugs. He reveled to see Reid orgasm ravaged her body sag on the bed, and finally spread to the palm of his hand.

Spencer, eyes closed, panting from the intense pleasure that had exploded in his skull, breathing short, red cheeks ... his lips were still swollen and rosy by the enjoyment that had warmed his blood and his senses.

This moist mouth and offered ...

Tobias then felt the emotion to win. He brought his face close to hers, slowly, with modesty, tenderness and timidity. He hesitated a moment, a little embarrassed. Then he dared what seemed to be the ultimate in privacy, most significant gesture, the most symbolic and most valuable: he put on the lips of a kiss Reid.

The young officer shuddered and stared in astonishment. It was the sweetest thing and the most enjoyable he had ever felt. His eyes became supplicants. He wanted more. He slid his hand trembling a little in the neck of Tobias, requesting it to start.

Tobias stared for a moment, hesitating, confused ... then he kissed her again, so a little more greedy, a little bolder. Reid left his lips parted, her tongue seeking his. The kiss became languid, sensual, carnal ...

Tobias then finally shutting off the kiss. It took Reid in his arms, embraced her tenderly and closed his eyes, clear thoughts and mind decided. He would not leave him, never let a second ... He wanted to fall asleep against him, their bodies do not pull more than their skins never stop touching.

Sleep, make love to her, and then restart.

Spencer gave himself up against the shoulder of Tobias. He could hear his breathing become gradually slow and steady ... Tobias slept the sleep of peaceful healthy body exhausted. Reid, nestled against his chest broad, anxiously wondering if the night Tobias finally prevail, if ever see him again.

He was not sure you want to die now ... It was terribly afraid ... afraid of what tomorrow will bring.

_A follow..._


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Title: **Huis clos

**Author: **Haldol

**Translator: **Shannon

**Fan-Fic Of: **Criminal Minds

**Theme(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Abuse, M/M, Rape

**Note: **I translated it to the best of my ability so you might or may mot get confused. If you do I'm very sorry!

**Camera**

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

September 2009

Agent Hotchner, sitting in his office in Quantico, had just completed an evaluation report that JJ had worn a few hours earlier. He looked out the window the light of Indian summer who played with the red leaves of the trees. September lived his last days and it was beautiful early autumn.

The ringing phone woke him from his reverie.

"Hotchner" he said, his voice cold and neutral, by winning.

"Uh ... Agent Hotchner ... I am the Marshall McCoy, of Walton, Delaware."

"What can I do for you, Marshall? "

"Well... It's about an old case dating back nearly three years... The disappearance of one of your agents in February 2007..."

Hotch's heart seemed to stop one second, then resumed his beats so fast.

"The disappearance of Dr. Reid? "Hotch questioned nervously. His hand tightened on the handset.

"Exactly..." Marshall said the man of her voice. "Spencer Reid."

"You've found? "

"No, no... But alas, we just arrest someone ..."

"Tobias Hankel? "Hotch ventured.

The Marshall seemed surprised: "Yes, that's it ..."

"Under what circumstances?"

"This morning, during a routine traffic stop. The man was foolishly a red light at an intersection downtown"

"How did you link with the Reid case?"

"Well ... the guy had the air... weird... My men asked him his papers and IT audit has to see that the documents were false. They then proceeded to search the vehicle. In the glove box, they found a weapon. We checked the serial number: the weapon was registered in the name of Dr. Spencer Reid. And the search for fingerprints gave us the name of the offender: Tobias Hankel."

"You've done a search of his home? "

"No, no. It failed. We can not find his true address. And then when we saw the importance of the case... removing a federal agent... Anyway, you were immediately called."

"Where is he?"

"Here in Walton. He is in custody for an hour."

"He said something?"

"Nothing. He refuses to talk. He did not even want a lawyer."

"Especially do not do anything. It happens immediately."

And Hotch, his heart beating, hurried from his office.

**ooooo**

In the plane that brought them to Walton, this small town lost in Delaware, no one dared speak. The tension was palpable. Even Dave Rossi, who had never known Reid was upset by the case.

Everyone, stomach knotted hoped .

Only in the car that led them to the Marshall County Jennifer Jarreau, its big bright eyes, dared to ask: "Sir... You believe he's alive?"

Hotch stared at her a moment to be lost: "I do not know, JJ... I honestly do not know."

Local Sheriff's office, Hotch Morgan appointed to assist in the interrogation of Tobias Hankel.

JJ, Rossi and Emily stayed behind mirrored glass window.

The bearded man was a surly. He wore dark clothes and filthy: frayed jeans, a black sweatshirt with hood closed until chin. Sitting in front of them, Tobias did not seem to see them. The face turned sideways, he stared at something far beyond the barred window.

"Mr. Hankel?" Hotch started, trying to keep calm. It was necessary, despite the circumstances, stay professional. Tobias does not react, Hotch repeated, a slightly firmer tone, "Mr. Hankel? Where the agent is Reid?"

Tobias, his eyes still glued to the window, slowly shook his head negatively, "No... No..."

Rabies vibrations in the voice of Morgan: "Hankel! He must tell us where Agent Reid is!"

But Tobias was definitely stumbled.

Hotch had an idea. He had to try another approach. "Mr. Hankel ..." Her voice had made softer, even sympathetic. "If the agent... Reid Spencer .. "Aaron corrected. It was the most personalize the victim. Hotch said: "If Spencer is with you, if you hold somewhere, what will happen to him now that you're under arrest, locked up here in these premises?"

Hotch had managed to capture the attention of Tobias. For the first time, it turned her head towards him and then looked Agent Hotchner with sad eyes and worried.

Behind a mirrored glass window, JJ could not restrain a cry: "Oh! My God! He is alive!"

Feeling that he was the right end, Hotch continued: "Who will look after him now? After what you did, Mr. Hankel, you will stay longer with us... For months, most likely for years... "Hotch said cautiously. He left voluntarily evasive about the duration of the prisoner's incarceration. "We need someone to take care of Spencer, is not it? "

Tobias began to nod, approving the reasoning of the federal agent calm and composed, sitting opposite him. Morgan gave a sigh of relief and rushed to his supervisor a grateful look. Hotch had managed to overcome the resistance of Tobias and find ways to reach it.

"You can lead us to him?" Hotch asked in a voice as neutral as possible.

Tobias looked down, like a child scolded for doing something stupid, and nodded his head approvingly.

**ooooo**

Handcuffed and under guard, Tobias led the FBI and the escort of Marshall in the middle of nowhere. They walked through dirt roads, surrounded by a thick forest. Police cars came to a rickety wooden shack built in the center of a sort of field of weeds. You could see some very old graves of more than corn yellowed by the sun. It looked like the remains of an old cemetery. The place was abandoned long ago.

Inspectors, Marshall and all the FBI agents out of the vehicle, senses alert, marking out the places look. Everything seemed calm and quiet.

Hand on his revolver, the Marshall was out of the police car the suspect was chained.

"This is..." Tobias whispered, pointing to the scene of a nod.

Equipped with their resistance of Kevlar, weapon in hand, Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan advanced to the wooden hut in attack position.

Hotch broke down the door of a violent kick. The half-rotten wood could not resist the shock, and the lock gave way.

"FBI!" Shouted the officer Hotchner penetrating the small, heart pounding.

The cabin was not very large.

And it was empty .

The floor was dirty and old mattress thrown in the back of the room, took the dust. Apparently no one had come here for years.

Hotch was disappointed... so disappointed... and so angry! He came out with a bang of the cabin, while Emily, Morgan and Rossi were inspecting the scene looking for clues.

Tobias Hotch grabbed by the neck and clenched fist, he yelled: "What's that scrambles? He is not here! You lied to us!"

"No, no!"Tobias said. "I am not a liar! I told the truth! There he is! "

"Where?" Hotch said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. The place was deserted. Tobias was he making fun of him?

Tobias gave a nod towards the hut and whispered: "There... Just behind..."

Hotch turned without conviction, as if he did not believe a word of what was said Hankel and then, suddenly, he understood.

"He is here..." Tobias repeated in a voice broken with grief.

Hotch's arm loosened his grip and he looked so gray headstones to the graves that were deteriorating as a result of the time.

Hotch, throat, tied, took a few steps forward, towards the cemetery and asked: "Which one?"

He heard his back JJ burst into tears.

"I'll show you..." said Tobias. Tobias and Marshall left forward and join Hotch who ran a step behind the lurching cabin.

Approaching the graves, Hotch did not need him as Tobias refers to that of Reid. He guessed right away.

The grave was only 50 meters behind the rickety shack. It was the only tomb maintained. Tobias had dug himself and had clumsily carved stone stele. There was no name on it, but it was flowers. A small bouquet of wildflowers picked from the surrounding fields.

The land had not been freshly turned, quite the contrary. The ground was hard, and roots were beginning to interfere, showing the effect of inexorable time.

Reid had to be there long. Months, probably years...

Hotch closed eyes for a moment, stunned by grief. During this time he had looked everywhere, he had hoped... so that Reid was already dead and buried, rotting amid the tombs in ruins... in the middle of nowhere.

The angelic face of Reid triumphed in the spirit of Aaron Hotchner flash painful. Reid, though young, so talented, so passionate... He had his whole life ahead of him... And now he was there to rest underground. It was over.

Tobias, standing near the officer Hotchner, murmured: "You come and put flowers on his grave every day... like I did... I do not want him to feel abandoned ..."

Hotch now understood the meaning of the fatal words he had spoken and had captured the attention of Tobias, in the office of Marshall...

All eyes on the little grave, Tobias repeated softly: "You need someone to look after him ..."

**- END -**


End file.
